Crack the Shutters
by sarahlou82
Summary: Inspired by the Snow Patrol song of the same name. Complete & utter Danny & Lindsay fluff! please R&R!


Title: Crack the Shutters

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Rating: K+

Spoilers: none

Discalimer: I don't own the characters, infortunately. Neither do I own the song, that glory belongs to Snow Patrol!

A/N: Inspired by the Snow Patrol song by the same name, as soon as I heard it for the first time it screamed "Danny & Lindsay!" at me!

* * *

Lindsay awoke in the early hours of the morning, Danny snoring softly beside her. She crept out of bed, trying her best not to disturb Danny's sleeping form and crept to the bathroom. She returned with an impish grin on her face, before placing her hands on the cold radiator underneath the window. Her hands suitable cooled, she edged back into bed and gently touched the cold fingers of one hand to the back of his bare neck. Danny moved slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake. Not content with this, Lindsay touched the back of his neck with both cold hands. Danny rolled onto his back without opening his eyes and mumbled "Later Linds." Feeling decidedly Puck-ish and still not content with Danny's reaction Lindsay placed her hands on his neck, slowly moving them down to his chest. His eyes still closed, Danny growled quietly. "Linds, your hands are cold." Lindsay straddled Danny's waist, the duvet still covering her back. "I know, but I need somewhere to warm them." Danny opened one eye to look at his girlfriend, taking in the mischievous grin on her face. "Oh okay then!" He replied, flipping Lindsay over so he was the one straddling her, pinning her hands to the bed. "I'm sure I can find somewhere for you to warm them."

_ You cool your bed-warm hands down on the broken radiator,_

_And when you lay them freezing on me, I mumble "can you wake me later?"_

_But I don't really want you to stop and you know it so it doesn't stop you_

_And run your hands from my neck to my chest_

* * *

After their early morning escapades, Danny and Lindsay slept in. Danny awoke first and lay beside Lindsay watching her sleep, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept; exposed by the duvet she had kicked off herself during the night. Danny was tempted to wake her, preferably in a similar way to the way she had woken him. He gently brushed a stray strand of curls from her face, admiring the way the sunlight creeping around the curtains illuminated her skin. He eased himself out of bed and walked cautiously to the window. He quickly pulled the curtains aside, leaving Lindsay bathed in the sun's glorious rays, before he turned to face her. What he saw took his breath away and he had to lean on the wall to stop his legs from crumbling underneath him. The sunlight made her pale skin seem golden, bathing her in light and shadow. He took two steps towards the bed, his hands suddenly trembling as he took in her beauty. He was torn, he wanted to watch the sun cover her in its radiant light, but he also wanted to touch her soft skin, to gently trail his fingers where only the daylight seemed to dare to touch her. Stirring lightly, Lindsay mumbled his name. Danny climbed back into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here baby." He whispered. "I'm always here."

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day_

_And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body_

_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute_

_Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you_

* * *

Danny lay drowsy next to Lindsay, grateful for the first shared day off they had had in a while that was allowing them the luxury of sleeping in. They lay forehead to forehead, the last vestige of sleep slowly leaving them. "I could stay like this forever." Lindsay whispered. "Me too." Danny returned, kissing her lightly on the lips. They lay in silence, Danny's lips on Lindsay's forehead as he stroked her long silky curls, breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo. His hands moved slowly down her body, stroking her neck, her shoulder, her arm, her chest, his hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach. "Do you think the baby recognises my voice?" He asked, pulling his head back from hers. Lindsay had no need to reply, their baby answered that question as it gently kicked at the spot underneath Danny's hand. "I guess so." He replied.

_It's been minutes, it's been days, it's been all I will remember_

_Happy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow_

_Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers_

_And in a naked slumber, I dream all this again_


End file.
